


winter in berlin

by lunarcorvid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, this is entirely self indulgent just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Paul forgot his jacket on the tour bus. Till is happy to help.





	winter in berlin

"You forgot your jacket, didn't you."

Paul could hear the teasing smile in Till's voice. It was the middle of February when they arrived back in Germany for their last couple shows of the tour, and Berlin was going through a cold spell. Paul had always considered himself fairly warm-blooded. He typically dressed lighter than the average person in the middle of the winter. So how bad could a cold day in Germany be?

"I'll be fine." Paul lied. He wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep some of his body heat.

Wordlessly, Till shrugged off his coat. Paul opened his mouth to insist he was fine, but Till cut him off.

"None of that." He draped his large coat around Paul's shoulders, tugging on the front to secure it so it wouldn't fall off. "There," He stepped back. "Better?"

Paul nodded. "Much, thank you." He must look ridiculous, he thought. Till was a much larger man than he was, so the coat must make him look like a child trying on his father's clothes. At this moment, he didn't care. The coat was very warm and still smelled faintly of Till, and it felt familiar, like home.

Then Paul hesitated. "Wait, won't you get cold?"

Till smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I can live until we get to the dressing rooms."

Ah, the dressing rooms. They were always either too hot or too cold. On a day like this it was most likely going to be the former. Paul was grateful for that.

He closed the front of the coat around his body, keeping the heat in. Tenderly, Paul leaned his head on Till's shoulder as they walked. Till smiled and wrapped an arm around Paul's shoulders. Maybe this wasn't so bad, either.


End file.
